A new life
by Bvixen
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts! Will Draco fall for a mudblood? R for later chaps!


'This is going to suck' Brooke thought as she looked out the window and saw her grandmother waving to her excitedly. She gave her a week smile in return as the train pulled out of the station. She sighed, as she looked around the car 'empty, just like the rest of my life' she thought. Over the summer her parents were killed in a car crash, the only living relative willing to take her in was her Grandmother, who lives in London, witch is along way from her home. (A small suburb in Chicago IL) She had to leave her home friends, everything she knew. Today she was on her way to her new school, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Yes she is a witch although from muggle parents, when she first got her acceptance letter from Salem Institute (the school in the US) 7 years ago her and her parents all thought it was some kind of joke. Someone from the school had to come to their house and explain the whole thing. Eventually her parents accepted it and she has been training as a witch ever sense. Brooke was thinking about her friends at Salem

when she was interrupted by the door to her car being opened. A boy with red hair stuck his head inside.

"Mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." He said, in what Brooke considered an extremely annoying British accent.

"No problem" she said with a very forced smile, yes she was in a very bad mood. The boy walked in followed by a small group of others, whom smiled at her and sat down.

"My names Ron, Ron Weasley" He said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Brooke Stanton, Nice to meet you" She replied as she grabbed his hand, slightly warming up a little.

"Well, this is my sister Ginny" He stated as he pointed to a girl with hair matching his own. "And these are my two best friends Harry and Hermione." They each said hello to her as he said their names and she smiled in return. Then he took a seat next to her.

"So are you new here? I don't remember seeing you before" Harry asked with a friendly smile. She nodded a reply. "Oh a first year huh?"

"Well not exactly, I just moved here but it will be my seventh year in school"

"Really, Us to what school did you go to?" Hermione asked.

"I went to Salem's Institute" At this Hermione's eyes lit up

" Really, I hear that it's a really good school, I read all about it in Wiserding schools around the ..."

"Hermione, must you boar everyone with you mindless talk about books!" Ron interrupted.

"It is most certainly not mindless banter, I'm sure she finds it quite interesting!"

Brooke watched the two continue to banter then she leaned over towards Harry. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes, always" He replied with a laugh.

Then the door to the compartment opened, interrupting Ron and Hermione's argument, and in walked a very tall boy with striking blond hair. He was followed by two shorter, larger boys who strangely resembled bodyguards. 'Gosh, he's sexy!' Brooke thought to herself.

"Why if it isn't the dream team" The blond boy said with a laugh.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy!" Ron said with disdain.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, That's no way to talk to you head boy now is it Weasel?" He said while showing off his head boy pin. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for disrespect!"

"Shove it Ferret boy!" Ron replied as he and the rest of the "dream team" burst into laughter. Brooke just looked around, totally confused as to why they were laughing, but by the look of Malfoy's face they must of hit a soar spot, He looked rather upset.

Draco looked around the compartment with distaste. Just as he turned to leave he saw someone he hadn't noticed before. She had long blond hair, fiery green eyes and that smile, beautiful. He walked over to her.

"Where are you manners, you didn't even introduce me to your friend" He said sarcastically. "I'm Draco." He said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, while staring into her eyes, thinking he was turning on the charm.

"Hi" Brooke said. "I'm a little weirded out that you just kissed my hand, do you have a fetish or something? This isn't the seventeenth century you know. Then she burst out laughing when she saw the look on Malfoy's face. Everyone else in the car joined her; even his friends had difficulty hiding their snickers.

"Come on Crabbe, Goyle, I think I spent enough time with the Dream team. And if you were smart, you'd leave to" He said to Brooke.

"Actually, I think I'm having a grand time with the dream team." She said sarcastically. Draco gave her a death stare and left the room.

"I can't believe it" Hermione said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah can you believe that Git. Kissing her hand. Ron Said. "Brooke really told him off thou, he didn't even have anything to say."

"No not that, He's Head boy this is terrible!"

"So?" Harry asked.

"So, I'm head girl! I have only told you a million times!"

"Well its not like you have to marry him."

"Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the end of last year?" Everyone just gave her a blank stare.

"Honestly, Don't any of you ever pay attention! They built a new Head suite last year; the head boy and girl have to live together.

"You have to live with him!" Ginny shouted as Harry and Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"Well at least he's cute." Brooke said. Ginny giggled in agreement.

"Yuck!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Trust me, there is nothing cure about Draco Malfoy." Hermione said with disgust.


End file.
